


new years eve night

by LOVEYYERI



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOVEYYERI/pseuds/LOVEYYERI
Summary: In which Taehyun tries to get over his crush on his best friend, ending with him drunk-kissing a sweet stranger.incomplete
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. chap: 1

Its 05:56am and the red haired boy was already up and out of bed. The day was 31st December 2019. Taehyun was more than ready for this night to be perfect, and he was determined to make it. He had memorized his plan in his mind the night before:

1\. Set up party with Soobin - balloons, lights and alcohol

2\. Spend my whole night with Soobin

3\. 00:00 finally kiss my crush - Soobin

Even his sleepy brain in the morning revolved around his best friend. His crush. He made his way down the stairs, ate and got dressed. He threw on a simple outfit, although his 'party outfit' hung in his closet, perfectly ironed. The secret ingredient to his dream night ahead. Suddenly, a knock at the door cuts his thought-process and he panics knowing who was waiting on the other side.

He rushes down the stair until he stops at the other side of the door, fixes his hair, checks his breath and opens up his apartment. Standing outside was the taller, purple haired boy - Soobin. Taehyun's eyes glisten when he sees his best friend smiling - all the things he loved about him; his squishy cheeks, his eye smile and his dimples. Taehyun realizes his staring when Soobin lifts a heavy bag up to his eye-line.

"IVE GOT THE DRINKS!" He notices what he said and shushes him, "Keep it down! My parents don't know about the party and they are still asleep funny enough!" Soobin's smile falls when reminded of the time in the morning.

Taehyun lets him into the house, Soobin flops into the familiar space on Taehyun's sofa and huffs, visibly tired. "Why!! do we have to wake up this early!" He complains. Taehyun gives him a concerned look, "You're always full of energy, how do you think I feel!!" He exclaims, making the taller shush him and for them both to start giggling at their own carelessness. Taehyun flops down next to Soobin.

He sighs, "Ahh, I cant wait for tonight." Soobin turns to him, "So, what have you got planned for the party?" He asks, but carries on without letting Taehyun answer, "You always so prepared, I wouldn't be surprised if this room was already filled with lights and balloons." He mocks the red haired, affectionately.

Taehyun chuckles at his comment. This is why he always looked up to Soobin as his crush and his best friend, Soobin knew him better than anyone else, and he loved that. He liked the version of himself he was with Soobin and that's all that mattered. His friends giggle played in his ears after the joke.

he got up stretching his arms into the air and sighing, "Now! first things first we need; balloons, lights, banners..." he tried to recall any other things they needed.

"AND FOOD!!" Soobin cuts him off, Taehyun points excitedly, "Yes!! food of course, how could I forget." He mentally slaps himself on the leg and carries on. "You brought the alcohol, thanks for that by the way." Soobin replies with a proud smile.

\---- ✧✦ ✧----

After shopping for supplies for that nights party, the two best friends bring all of their shopping into Taehyun's house, noisily putting them in the kitchen. Taehyun's mind was so focused on Soobin and the party that he forgot his parents weren't leaving until 10am. A women's voice is heard shouting from the top of the stairs and makes its way down stairs.

"What is going on down here!!" The two boys freeze, look at one another and blurt out an excuse at the same time, "Soobin and i-", "Were having a party-" Taehyun shoots a glare at Soobin and tries to mend the elders mistake.

"Were having a movie night!" He exclaims, "And snacks are very important!" The clumsy purple haired boy agrees, nodding his head, "Very important!".

Taehyun's mum gives them a confused look, but it disappears when she realizes she hasnt greeted their guest, although Soobin practically lives there. "Oh, Binnie I'm so sorry!! of course you can stay here, and make sure he doesn't eat all of the snacks!" She nudges Soobin whilst pointing at her son. "Your mum is so nice hyun." He giggles, the nickname lingering in Taehyun's ears - "Hyun".

"How do you get away with this stuff?!" Soobin sighs, "My parents would kill me!". The both giggle, "You make me sound cool and rebellious!" Taehyun jokes back, "I just want to have fun with my friends, for once." Taehyun chuckles and looks at Soobin who speaks up shyly.

"Oh yeahh..." He sits down and starts shaking his legs, nervously. "I kind of... invited the whole school..." He holds his eyes tight shut, worried what Taehyun's reaction will be.

Taehyun is shocked. "How did his introverted best friend, get the whole school to come to HIS party, a short musical theatre nerd!!" He thought.

"WHAT! HOW!" He shouts, an audible representation of his brain. Soobin hides his face, "I have some connections." He shyly speaks, blushing through the words. Taehyun's eyes freeze as he stares at the pink tinted boy. "He has 'connections'. With who??" He couldn't even imagine who this mysterious person was, but he hated the effect they had on his best friend.

\---- ✧✦ ✧----

They wave goodbye to his parents and close the door, leaving him alone with Soobin and his mind full of a perfect checklist. He claps his hands loudly, making Soobin jump and him giggle, "Now!! Let's get this house DECORATED!!" He says a little bit too enthusiastically for Soobin's liking.

The two best friends spent the next hours, blowing up balloons and chatting. An eruption of giggles filling the empty room every time they got bored to have a balloon fight. Throwing the rainbow balloons softly at one another, with bright ear to ear smiles and messy hair. Taehyun may be small but he was determined to win this very intense, balloon fight. He finds a the first balloon his hand touches and jumps onto Soobin, he messes up the tallers hair, rubbing the balloon into the purple locks and seeing the strands stand up on the top of his head.

Soobin was calling out to him to stop, "YOURE GANNA MESS UP MY HAIR!" and "I WANT TO LOOK GOOD FOR TONIGHT STOP" Taehyun gives in and stops, noticing the position they were in. Him stradling a messy haired, pouty Soobin. The blood rushes up to his cheeks and he gets off the other.

Taehyun sits up, "that was an intense balloon fight" He thought, and wipes away his blush. His mind is empty, but he recalls what Soobin shouted whilst he wrestled the boy. "He wanted to look good for tonight?? For who".

"Why do you care so much about your appearance suddenly?" He questions, "You never normally care about how you look... do you have a crush?!" All of Taehyuns thoughts coming out all at once.

Soobin looks at him shocked and shy, "No!! I'm dressing up for myself!" He defends himself.

"Youre definitely hiding something from me..." Taehyun recalls the mysterious person he mentioned before, "First, you have 'connections' to someone popular enough to know the whole school... now this.." Taehyun was eager to find out who this person is that is occupying Soobins mind.

"WHO ARE THEY !?!??!" Taehyun exclaims. Soobin realizes his friend is too smart for him, "FINE... I have a crush.. and he got everyone to come.." He looks down, embarrassed.

Taehyuns mind wonders to the thought of Soobin liking someone else, the idea of his crush with someone else. Potentially kissing someone else when the clock strikes 12:00.

"Who is he?" Taehyun replies, without even thinking, his curiosity getting to the better of him. "You might know him... Its Yeonjun.. he's friends with Beo-"Taehyun hears his name, "Choi Yeonjun" The name stings his ears. Taehyun throws away his feelings, putting on a surprised but supportive face. He is an actor after all.

"CHOI YEONJUN?! He acts surprised, "That's how you got the whole school to come..." He speaks his thoughts and cocks his head.

"Oh.. cool... you know him!!" Soobin replies happily, eyes shining at his friends fake reaction. "Of course I know him! everyone knows him, he's like famous!" Soobin smiles at the boys reaction, "Yeah.." He happily sighs out, "And he's cute..." Soobin giggles.

His giggle, only Taehyun made him giggle and now just the thought of the most popular boy at their school did too? His blood boiled, but Taehyun knew better. He knew he had to get over this crush one day, and today is that day. The perfect night, with his perfect plan but the happy ending - gone.

Soobin notices his friend spacing out, "He's friends with Beomgyu, he's a dancer and actor too!" He brings Taehyun back into the conversation, with his bright voice. Taehyun listens and recognizes the latter's name.

"Choi Beomgyu??" He asks, repeating his name. His mind remembering the boy. He remembered his small figure although being taller than Taehyun and how he teased him for it. "Wait! He's the one that always calls me 'dummy'!" Finally replying.

"The one that you said always ruffles your hair, the one i said has a crush on you! Beomgyu did that!" Soobin says, genuinely shocked. "Damn. He is brave."

Taehyun sighs, the image appearing in his head, "Don't remind me.." Soobin looks at Taehyun jokingly and defends himself, "Just because you're secretly a softie, doesn't mean you have to act cold with me!" Taehyun laughs at his friends comment, bringing him back down to earth. He playfully hits him, as he gets up to get more decorations.

"Oh, and they're coming over early to help us!" Soobin says and winks cutely. "Who?!" Soobin loves suprising him and he usually loves it but now he didn't. "Yeonjun and his friends... Beomgyu and Kai!" He says happily, skipping off to the kitchen.


	2. chap: 2

It was hours since they last spoke about Soobin's crush on Yeonjun, but Taehyun was trying to occupy his mind with anything other than the thought of being alone on the so-called 'perfect night'. He wasn't lying when he told his parents they were having a movie night, the two best friends are massive movie nerds and always end up having marathons. They took in turns to chose what to watch and it was Taehyun's turn, Soobin went to get more popcorn, letting him flick through all the different titles. Taehyun needed cheering up, that was a fact. So when he stumbled across the iconic High School Musical franchise, he knew it had to be done.

Soobin came back into the lounge with two refilled bowls of popcorn, he placed them on the table and snuggled into his blanket before looking at Taehyuns choice. "High School Musical!" He says in a sad tone, and looks over at Taehyuns poker face.

"You only watch HSM when you're sad.." Taehyun could feel his eyes on him, and his lips scrunched into a pout. "Why are you sad, Taehyunie?" Soobin asks, answering his own question at the same time.

 _"Taehyunie... Taehyunie. Taehyuni-"_ The name plays on repeat, but he sucks it up and answers the question. "I'm always in the mood for HSM!!"

Taehyuns defensive tone made Soobin turn away and mutter something under his breath. 

As the movie starts Taehyun can feel himself forget everything he loses himself into the movie. The first time he had watched it was with Soobin and he couldn't forget how the movies made him feel about performing. (and how Zac Efron made him feel about his sexuality.) He truly believed that one day he would find the love of his life at a party on new years eve. That they would spend the night making awkward eye-contact and flirting, just like Troy and Gabriella. He thought tonight was that night. 

The iconic scene began, Gabriella clutching her book and Troy trying oh so hard to blend into the crowd, but the spotlight finds its way to them. Uniting them through song. The song begins and Taehyuns body fills with nostalgia and heartache.

_"Living in my own world, Didn't understand,_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance..."_

The atmosphere was perfectly still, the boys both mesmerized by the two characters' instant chemistry. Taehyun thought back to when he first met Soobin how he know they'd be friends for life, _"was that how Gabriella and Troy felt?"._ He wanted to know how they felt, that endless feeling of lust and excitement - it was heaven to him. 

The song ended and his chest deflated, he could feel the boy next to him's intense emotions even after the 3619741340th time of watching it. The movie continued and Taehyun watched bringing his thoughts away from Soobin and back to the movie. He had never notice how incomplete the first scene was to the characters, he was always so in awe with their once in a lifetime moment that he missed the thing that brought it all back to reality - When Gabriella leaves. She fears the moment they shared, Taehyun couldn't understand why she would run away after such a perfect night. But he knew in that instance that love isn't organized and planned, its messy and spontaneous. Everything he hated.

\---- ✧✦ ✧----

After the iconic song "Were all in this together" faded into an end and their dance battle had concluded, the movies' happily ever after signaled the official toilet and snack break. Soobin shot up from the sofa and up the stairs, leaving Taehyun smiling at the elder. 

Taehyun flicks to the next movie in the franchise ready for the boys to watch, and gets up to head to the kitchen to get more snacks. _"At this rate all the snacks will be gone."_ he thought and cursed when he admitted his mum was right. Suddenly a knock at the door is heard, Taehyun stops in his tracks forgetting that Soobin's new crush and his friends were supposed to be showing up early.

He panics and calls for Soobin, "SOOBINNN" - no answer. He tries again, regretting this party after the small problem destroying his whole plan. "SOOBINIEEEE" - no answer. "This boy is either deaf or really wants me to suffer" He curses under his breath and heads to the door. He's an actor he could fake being confident.

He opens the door abruptly to the three boys dressed as cowboys, he winced waiting for the awkward introduction but instead, "TAEHYUNIEE" a voice calls out and two arms wrap around his neck. Choi Beomgyu. The others are as confused as him. He hugs the smaller boy back lightly until his strong hold loosens.

"I haven't seen you in ages!!" Beomgyu smiles at him, and ruffles his hair. He glares at the him, but Beomgyu wonders carelessly into the apartment, dodging the youngers glare. 

He turns back around to greet the other two boys but stops when he makes eye-contact with Yeonjun. He's seen him many times, prancing around the school hallways like a celebrity, and to say he didn't look stylish even in the cowboy costume was a lie. He knew that Yeonjun was better than him; stylish, popular, handsome and probably a sweet and genuine guy, _"Well, were have to see..."_

Taehyun puts on a fake smile and greets the two boys, "Hey! nice to meet you Yeonjun and HueningKai?" His voice raises at the end, trying to pretend he doesn't already know the boys perfectly well from rumor's. "And you must be Taehyun!" The younger, Kai announces. Taehyun nods and lets the boys in.

He tries to strike up a conversation, "Hey, thanks for coming over early to help!" He thanks them enthusiastically. "And for being Soobins 'connections' to get the word out.." He chuckles as he mimics his conversation with his friend earlier that day. 

Yeonjun gives him a smile after hearing Soobins name and replies, "No problem, we wanted to meet you, Soobin talks about you a lot you know?" Taehyun blushes at the thought of his crush thinking of him. A voice whispers into his ear, "He's not only one who wanted to see you!" Taehyun turns his head to find Beomgyu leaning against his shoulder with a bright smile. 

Kai notices his confusion, "Don't mind him, he flirts with everyone!" The youngest says mocking his friend. Which Beomgyu replies with, "HEY! Don't tell lies, I only treat Taehyunie this way!" He pouts. 

Suddenly, the pink haired cowboy's voice interrupts them, "Sorry but... where is Soobin?" Taehyun debates whether or not he should tell him, but the elders voice tells him otherwise. 

"I'm right here?! Taehyun whos here already-" Soobin walks down the stairs not noticing the boys until he swings round to the bottom. His words stop and a blush rushes to his cheeks. Yeonjun gives the taller a sweet smile and Soobin reciprocates, making Taehyun sick in his stomach. 

Although the two boys had noticed each other and were flirting through the 2 meters they stood from one another, Taehyun still finished his sentence. "Hes... just up stairs..."He replies. - _"This was gonna be a long night."_

\---- ✧✦ ✧----

Taehyun can sulk all he wants, but he knows that this party can still be somewhat perfect. So he gives each boy a role - Kai and Yeonjun on blowing up balloons, Soobin on food and him and Beomgyu on lights (Or him bossing around the poor boy.) As much as he wanted to spend the night with Soobin he couldn't trust any of the three strangers with the food, and he had a party to plan. So he dealt with the fluffy haired boys antics.

The first string of fairy lights had only taken 10minutes to put up, with Beomgyu on a stall and his tippy-toes and Taehyun below him shouting orders, the two of them were are perfect team - Taehyun thought sarcastically. "Your a bit grumpy don't you think, for such a cute guy." Beomgyu states. 

Taehyun ignores the compliment, "I'm not grumpy, I just need this to be _perfect" ._

 _"That word again! "_ Beomgyu thought, _"what's up with him and constantly being perfect, he's like a robot."_ Beomgyu decides whether or not to mention it, but it was obvious something was making him grumpy and he was determined to find out what.

"Everything has to be perfect with you.." Beomgyu mocks him, he looks over at Taehyun and notices his solemn face. "Yeah.." He lightly breaths out. 

He realizes that he doesn't want to talk about whatever was eating him away, and claps his hands, startling Taehyun. "Right! Let's get these lights up!" Taehyun smiles at Beomgyu's enthusiasm, reminding him why he wanted to have this party - one last night of fun.

\---- ✧✦ ✧----

When Taehyun and Beomgyu finish putting up the last fairy lights they notice the boys, who were supposed to be blowing up balloons, lying around and throwing them at one another. They both chuckle and Taehyun glances at the smiling boy next to him, _"Maybe, Beomgyu wasn't too bad."_ He thought, but quickly made a deal to never tell anyone he thinks that. All of a sudden, the smiling boy brings him out of his daze.

"Should we test the lights?" He asks Taehyun receiving no answer, so he carries on, "Just so we know they all work... " He makes sure Taehyun is okay with everything he does suddenly, feeling the need to get the others permission. Perhaps, he just didn't want to get shouted at again.

"Yeah. sure. good idea." Taehyun replies, short and snappy. He calls for the other boys to help him. Each of them jumping up onto a chair ready to flick the switch on the count of three. 

Taehyun counts down and they all join in, "3... 2... 1!!" They cheer simultaneously, Taehyun stands back and slowly turns to take in the view of the rainbow lit house. He feels an arm wrap round his neck and he looks to find Soobin looking around the room in awe. He knew his friend was always easily impressed but the purple lights shining on Soobin's face made Taehyuns heart pound. 

Until the pink haired boy joined the group, pulling Soobin away from him and into a hug. Tears grazed his eyes, their relationship bringing him back to reality. 


	3. chap: 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next chapter was kind of inspired by the T.S song 'New Years Day' for obvious reasons, so to any T.S fans you like the references to the songs lyrics. This chapter was so hard to write because I've never even attempted to write a kiss scene. Also I have almost abandoned the initial concept which sucks but it would've been funny but i. want. angst.

The night had started, the house now packed with rowdy voices and moving bodies. Beomgyu pushed his way through the rowdy teenagers and onto the sofa where he and the red haired had laid, just a few hours ago. Beomgyu couldn't stop his mind from trailing back to the younger, who he had always secretly admired. Taehyun had stood out to him, from the first day they met, he was small and quiet , but his voice melted his ears. He was in awe during the first evaluations, his honey textured voice complimented the song so well and don't get him started on Taehyuns acting. In conclusion, Beomgyu was intrigued by the icy boy and made it his all to get his attention. Hoping one day he'll successfully melt away his cold façade. 

Beomgyu was bored out of his mind, to think he was at a New Years party and he was sat alone and not even drunk yet. He looked across the room and noticed Taehyun and the two lovebirds - Yeonbin. As much as he hated dealing with Yeonjun constantly being whipped over Soobin, he was happy his friend was happy. 

He glanced over at the red haired boy with them. Even from across the room he could see the look in his eye he had every time Yeonjun and Soobin touched, like a fire was burning inside him spreading pain across his whole body. His face fell as he thought about Taehyun digging his secrets and worries inside more and more, he wanted to help, _"But will he let me? I'm probably just a nuisance to him..."_ His thoughts trailed on.

"Why do you look so sad!!" HueningKai exclaimed practically screaming in his face. After seeing Kai's blushed cheeks and sloppy eyes, he realized he hasn't seen Kai this whole time and the boy was totally drunk, _"Fucking perfect"_ He cursed. Beomgyu needed to find a way to hide Kai from Yeonjun otherwise he'll get shouted at for not, "Taking care of his son" He mimicked the pink boys voice in his head. 

Beomgyu looks up to Kai and messily pulls him onto the sofa, the younger giggles. "If he cared so much about his 'son' then why can't he look after him, himself." Beomgyu cursed under his breath, "What did you say!!" Kai shouts, unable to hear Beomgyu's muttering over the music. 

"Yah! What did you sayyyyyy!" He shouts again, Beomgyu roles his eyes. The worse thing about drunk Huening is he turns into a 5 year old, asking a million questions and doing aegyo. - he had to get out of there. 

_"Fuck it."_ He thought, if Yeonjun was going to get mad at him some time tonight, might as well be now. He turned over to look at the younger but taller boy, "I said, you're coming with me!" Kai looked at him sheepishly.

Beomgyu stands up quickly dragging the boy up with him. "Come on! Let's go!" Kai gives in to his pull, standing up heavily and flopping against Beomgyu but he holds the taller up until he gets to Yeonjun.

"WHATS HAPPNED TO HIM!!" Yeonjun accuses him with shocked look on his face. "Take him! he's heavy and he's your son." Yeonjun glances at Soobin and he shrugs, carefully he takes the boy. 

"Its okay Huening~ Yeonbin is here to take care of you baby~" He whispers, the sweet words to Kai making him crumble into Yeonjun's neck. The mention of their couple name made Soobin's cheeks turn red, and made Beomgyu silently cringe.

"Hey, can we take him somewhere private to just calm him down?" Suddenly the popular boy is asking Taehyun a question, Beomgyu notices his shocked expression. 

"Y-yeah, you can t-take him to my r-room." He speaks slowly unsure of what the question was as he was paying little attention. Or at least trying to. Soobin gives him a smile and helps Yeonjun guide the boy to the stairs. 

\---- ✧✦ ✧----

Beomgyu sits next to Taehyun propping himself up onto the kitchen surface, "Istg that boy stresses me out!" Beomgyu spoke, expecting no response, but instead an abrupt answer. 

"Yeah, same." Taehyun speaks sadly, and sighs, only after 10seconds and a hard gaze from Beomgyu did he realize what he just said. 

"What!" A confused and angry Beomgyu asks. 

Taehyun panics, his cold persona vanishing, "No! I mean Soobin!- Not Yeonjun. I'm sure his a lovely guy." He mentally slaps himself, over his awkward cover-up.

"Nah, he's alright.." Beomgyu jokes, making Taehyuns embarrassed blush go. "But why would you be mad at Soobin, he's a sweetheart?" Beomgyu asks. His heart rate picks up from the thought of his best friend and admitting his crush to the boy. 

He sighs, trusting Beomgyu and the warmth he feels from his friendliness. "Fine..." He starts with no confidence. "Perhaps... I have.. I've always had a... y'know... a c-crush on... Soobin." He stutters his way through the confession. 

Beomgyu's quiet, _"Did he hear me? Is he even listening?!"_ He curses the boy after the anxiety he just went through to tell him of his silly little crush. 

"I figured..." He speaks suddenly. Taehyun punches himself, _"Am I that obvious? Does he know? OMG DOES HE KNOW??!?"._

 _"Is it that obvious?"_ He vocalizes. Beomgyu looks over at him.

 _"Other than the staring with heart eyes and jealousy over when Yeonbin do anything, nah you're good!"_ He sarcastically jokes, getting a soft hit from Taehyun, which he giggles at. 

"He's destined to know.. If I'm THAT obvious." He exaggerates the 'that'. 

"Soobin's too dense, he doesn't even realize Yeonjun likes him..." Beomgyu jokes again, sneaking a glance at the other but finding a shy face, when he mentions Yeonjun and his crush.

"Listen! Yeonjun is the sweetest guy I know, and trust me I know a lot of guys..." Beomgyu assures him, with a flirty wink.

"I know you worry, because after all you are his best friend, and he's safe Yeonjun. He'll treat with all the love you would give him, and if he ever hurts him I give you permission to beat him up!" Beomgyu's comedic take on the situation made him feel a little less lonely for a second. 

But he was right, in reality, Soobin won't ever love him back. Yeonjun got there before him and now he's going to have to live with the other smothering him with love, something he wishes he did a long time ago.

\---- ✧✦ ✧----

Taehyuns head was full, he craved something to take away the feeling of regret and jealously all at once. He couldn't say why he told Beomgyu about his feelings for his best friend, it just kind of slipped out, and (as much as he didn't want to admit it) he was right. Yeonjun is a good guy he can tell from the way he looks at Soobin, the way he treats Soobin, the way he holds Soobin. Its exactly how he would if he was his. But he wasn't. And that burning feeling of jealousy felt it would never go out. 

So, he drank. He drank until he couldn't feel a thing. The best way was to suppress those emotions and the only way he could think to, was to drink until his heart forgot about the older. 

Its was 11:55, his conscious body stood against the stairs, though his mind was elsewhere. That burning feeling now getting hotter and hotter on the tip of his tongue, as he downed the cup in his hand. He couldn't feel a thing, the alcohol making his brain numb to the pain. The muscle memory in his arm raises the cup back up to his lips, but he curses when none of the dry liquid comes out.

He stumbles past the dancing bodies, it was almost 12:00 - he was fully aware. Once he had gotten past the loud music, his conscience told him to get two cups of the poison. If he was going to have to watch Soobin and the pink haired boy kiss right in front of him, he was going to be wrecked. 

Just as he took the last sip from the shiny red cup, the countdown starts,"10... 9... 8..." The unknown voices cheer together whilst the music still plays faintly in the background. "7.. 6.." Taehyuns eyes are fixated on Soobin, they make contact and his friend gestures him to come join them "5..." He stumbles over, he couldn't let the alcohol take over his mind. He still wanted to be with his best friend. "4..." A hand caresses his shoulder, Soobin. "3...2...1..." Everyone cheers, apart from the two beside him, whos hands are now cupping one another's faces into a long and passionate kiss. 

Taehyun looks away, the image pricking tears at his eyes. The faint sound of a familiar boys giggle next him makes his head turn around - Beomgyu.

He pushes all his regrets away, acting on his first instinct of jealousy. He wanted to prove something to his best friend. Beomgyu notices Taehyuns sloppy gaze, "TAE-" 

His words are cut off by the boys hands cupping his face and the sudden closeness. Taehyun plants his suffocating lips onto Beomgyus, leading the kiss with assurance. Beomgyu's eyes widen but the warmth of his alcohol coated lips make him drunk too, so he follows. Tilting his head and leaning into the kiss, Beomgyu knows the boy is drunk but its contagious. The feeling of his soft and sloppy kisses distracts him from the after-crises of the simple yet exciting kiss. 

Taehyuns lips move sloppily against Beomgyu's. He could feel the blood rush to the other boys cheeks heating up his hands and making the kiss more and more heated. Not only was the feeling of Beomgyus sweet lips against his sour ones making his face heat up, but the burning gaze of the other boys was too. Whatever he was trying to prove to the others was making him suppress all of his emotions into this one simple kiss. The effect of the others lips on his was addictive, unlike the alcohol made him feel, the youngers lips dancing between his made him feel alive.


End file.
